Dude, Where Are My Shoes?
by Lily Hanson
Summary: ONESHOT: While eating lunch outside, Kaylee losses her shoes, several times. How does she manage to do that? Well, it's not that hard if you put Kira, Kelly, Tori and Dustin in the mix, and honestly, do you expect any different from Kaylee?


_Author's Note to "Kira", "Dustin", "Tori" and "Kelly":_ I told you guys I would write it! After all, why wouldn't we want to cherish these good times? "Kel", if you're reading this, *waves*!

_Author's Note to readers:_ Well, lunch with my friends today was awesome and was great motivation for this little oneshot. I hope you all enjoy it, and don't forget to comment. (yes, to you mentioned above, you can do the same, or tell me later!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, except for Kaylee, who is 100% mine (well Faith named her... nuv you Faith :P!)

* * *

"I think I saw her go this way with Kelly," Kaylee stated as she rounded the hallway to her school with both Tori and Dustin. The Wind Senseis wore a visitor's pass around their necks seeing as they were in fact visitors at Reefside High.

"Are you sure?" Dustin frowned, eating the fries he had bought at the cafeteria. Kaylee nodded, before pushing open the doors to the outdoors and finding Kira and Kelly sitting on a bench right beside the doors.

"Found you!" Kaylee giggled, pointing to her two friends. Kelly nodded and waved at the girl, in which Kaylee waved back.

Neither would give up for a while.

"Oh god," Tori frowned, rolling her eyes at the two. "Here they go again."

Recently, Kaylee and Kelly have been known to have waving contests whenever they could. It would start when one woman would greet the other, with a typical wave. The other would wave back, but it wouldn't stop there; it would continue on until one girl lost focus and momentarily stopped waving, or someone gave up.

Kira groaned and grabbed Kelly's hand, stopping her wave as Dustin did the same to Kaylee.

"Tie Game?" Kaylee asked, and Kelly nodded.

"I would have won though," Kelly smirked.

"Nahuh!" Kelly frowned. "I would have! I'm the queen of the wave!"

"No you're not!"

"Yeah!"

"Nahuh!"

"Yahuh!"

Nahuh!"

"Please pick a discussion topic before I walk away," Tori pleaded, shutting up the two girls.

"How's the food from the cafeteria?" Kira asked, turning to Dustin.

"Yummy!" Dustin smiled. "The fries are cooked perfectly! I don't understand the bad school food stereotype. Every time I eat here, it's great!"

"'Cept when they have overcooked fries," Kaylee added. "But other than that, I agree."

Kira nodded as well as she finished her lunch. She leaned back on the bench she was seated on, pushing her back against the school wall as she looked at the three newcomers.

Kaylee was tired of standing, but saw that Tori had taken the last spot on the bench. The ground was slightly muddy from the rain that had that morning, so sitting there wasn't an option. She looked over at the fence just beside the bench, on Kelly's side and grinned, running over and stepping up on the bench, before sitting her but down on the top part of the fence. The wires were digging into her upper legs and her butt slightly, but a seat was a seat, so it didn't matter.

"How's school been so far?" Tori asked, turning to Kira and Kaylee. Like Kelly and Dustin, she was no longer in school. She had graduated the previous year, and because of her job at the Wind Ninja Academy, didn't see a need for college or university. Being a Sensei paid really well, and because of all the physical contact for hand to hand combat, she was covered pretty freaking well. There was also Great Vacation time, because her boss was a father figure.

"Boring!" Kaylee whined. "I got bored in science again, but Kira stole my dinosaurs!"

"You were poking me with the T-Rex tail!" Kira frowned, turning to the younger girl, "Of course I was going to take it away!"

"You didn't have to take them all!"

"You're very dangerous, Kaylee Ann," Kira smirked.

"She's not dangerous," Kelly argued, looking up at Kaylee. The young blonde smiled at the red head and nodded.

"See, Kelly likes me," Kaylee grinned.

"That makes one of us," Kira teased, before receiving a shoe in the shoulder.

"OW!" she frowned, rubbing her upper arm before looking down at the shoe. It was green, which meant it belonged to either Kelly, or Kaylee.

Kelly had both her shoes on, and Kaylee was missing one.

"OI!" she said, turning to Kaylee and throwing the shoe back. Kaylee screamed and ducked (seeing as throwing herself off the fence was definitely _NOT _an option). The shoe flew over her head and landed in the empty court on the other side of the fence.

"No attacking me!" Kaylee growled, grabbing her other shoe. Kelly quickly tucked herself close to the fence to avoid being hit, while Kira glared.

"You wouldn't," she said.

"I would," Kaylee threw her other shoe at the dirty blonde, who quickly snatched it. Instead of chucking it back, she kept it.

"Give it back..." Kaylee whined, before Kira stood up.

"Come and get it," Kira taunted, holding the shoe in her hand, before running to get the other one she had tossed earlier. Kaylee jumped down off the fence and ran after Kira.

"Give me my shoes!" she yelled, running barefoot on the cement. It actually felt good to feel the ground under her feet, so she slowed her running and watched as Kira put her shoes in a tree.

"There," Kira smiled, proud. Kaylee crossed her arms, before walking to the tree and collecting her shoes. She didn't feel like putting them back on, so while Kira walked back to the bench, she threw one at the yellow girl, hitting her right on the small of her back.

"OW!" Kira yelled, turning around and seeing Kaylee, standing there with a great big smirk on her face. The smirk dropped when Kira took off after her.

"AH!" Kaylee yelled, throwing her other shoe to distract Kira, before running for her life, cutting across the grass to get away from the dangerous dinosaur. Kira had stopped running as soon as Kaylee had started, and the blonde had noticed, but she kept running.

Meanwhile, Kira collected the two shoes, hiding one in a tree, where it was perfectly visible, and put the other one in another tree, covering it with the new leaves that had just grown a few weeks before.

Kaylee peeked around the corner to make sure the coast was clear, before running back to her friends. She saw Kira was seated on the bench, beside Kelly and Tori, happily finishing Dustin's fries with Kelly.

"Where did you put my shoes?" Kaylee asked, wiggling her toes. Kira laughed and pointed to the first tree.

"There's one there," she smirked. Her finger moved to the little area inside the fence. "And the other one is in there."

Kaylee walked to the first three and pulled her shoe out, before throwing it over to her friends. She then ran back, opening the gate to the court to get inside, and then looked at the four trees.

"Which one?" she asked.

"I dunno," Kira laughed. "Go look in all of them."

Kaylee turned to Kira and frowned, before looking at the first three. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so she looked at the second, then the third and finally the fourth.

"Kira!" Kaylee called, walking to the middle of the court, while Kira stood by the fence, using it for support as she leaned against it, watching her friend. "It's not there!"

"It's in one of them!" Kira laughed. "Just go look."

"I did! They zwopped!"

"What happened?" Kelly asked from her spot on the bench. She had yet to move and found herself content to just watch the two twelfth graders duke it out.

"Kira stole my shoes!" Kaylee frowned, crossing her arms as she looked over at Kelly, giving her a hurt look.

"Aw," Kelly giggled, "Kira, that's not nice!"

"See," Kaylee yelled, pointing to Kelly. "One of my older sisters loves me!"

"Did you find your shoes?" Kira asked, ignoring Kaylee completely.

"Kira, you lost them!" Kaylee whined.

"C'mon, you slow child," Kira laughed, walking through the gate and pulling her friend to the tree where her shoe was hidden. "Here you go, you big baby."

"Thank you!" Kaylee giggled, hugging her shoes to her chest as Kira walked back to the gate. When she was far enough, Kaylee pitched her shoes in the air. The first one nearly hit Kira in the head, and the second dropped right in front of her.

"Oh, you bitch," Kira growled, turning on a dime and taking off after Kaylee once again. The blonde ran out, screaming as loud as she could, before curling up in a ball on the ground. Kira grabbed the girl and tried tickling her sides. Kaylee laughed as she tried to push the older girl away. Finally, Kira gave up on Kaylee and took the shoes. She walked over to the other side of the court and held the shoes over the fence.

"I dare you!" Kaylee called, getting up off the ground and dusting herself off. "I totally dare you!"

Kira shrugged, before throwing the shoe over the fence. Kaylee laughed as Kira tossed the second on and ran back to her friends. Kaylee walked to the fence and looked at her shoes. They were on the other side, and it was much faster to hop the fence and retrieve them, then it would be to go around the entire court.

"She's going over," Tori laughed, watching her sister pulled herself up on the fence that came up to Kaylee's chest. The green ranger put her butt on the top part, and then swung her legs over.

While she wasn't looking, Dustin got an idea. He motioned to Kira to grab the first shoe that flew over when Kaylee retrieved them, and throw it back. Kira laughed, running to the end of the court and waiting for Kaylee to do just that.

As Kaylee bent down to pick up the second shoe, after tossing the first once back inside the court, she saw the shoe fly over her head. Kira stood on the other side of the fence, giggling.

"Meany!" Kaylee frowned, tossing the other one, and then turning her back to Kira to run after her first shoe.

Kira grabbed the second one while Kaylee was gone and hid it somewhere secure.

When Kaylee got back, she realised her shoe was missing.

"Kira!" she yelled, assuming the dirty blonde had hidden it. "Where's my shoe?"

"I don't have it," Kira laughed, turning to Dustin and winking. Kaylee didn't notice as she went to search the trees.

"Ten bucks says she doesn't get it," Kelly smirked, and Tori nodded.

"KIRA!" Kaylee whined, walking back to the others with a kicked puppy look on her face. "Where is it?"

"I don't have it!" Kira laughed, showing her friend both her hands. Kaylee frowned; looking everywhere she could, before giving up.

"I hate you," she frowned, crossing her arms as she glared at her youngest sister. Kira smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"I nuv you too," she replied.

"Kaylee," a teacher called, spotting the young girl who was being teased by her friends. "Are they picking on you?"

Kaylee nodded, smiling at the teacher. In her fourth period, she had a spare. She and this teacher both found themselves in the hallways one day and got to talking. Other than Dr. O, this was the teacher Kaylee felt the most attached too.

"What did they do?" the teacher laughed, knowing it was all good natured teasing.

"They hid my shoes!" Kaylee whined, looking down at her feet. The teacher looked down as well and laughed, before turning to a tree.

"Well, that's not good," she said.

"I can't find them," Kaylee nodded.

"Who took them?"

"Kira," Kaylee turned to her best friend and glared. Kira was too far away to hear the conversation going on between Kaylee and the teacher, but knew the glare from Kaylee all too well. She waved at the blonde and smirked, as if she was innocent of all crimes.

"Well, I hope you find it," the teacher laughed, patting Kaylee on the back before walking into the school.

Kaylee nodded and walked over to the door, where her friends were still sitting on the bench.

"Where's my shoe?" she asked, hovering over Kira, who was on the bench.

"I don't have it!" Kira laughed, grabbing Kaylee's hands. Kaylee started pushing against the girl, but Kira moved her arms from side to side, making it look like they were playing a game.

Kelly handed Kaylee the one shoe that wasn't lost, hoping the blonde would put it on before she lost it as well. Kaylee took it, and threw it at Kira.

"Okay, that's it," Kira laughed, tossing the shoe under the bench she was sitting on. Kaylee frowned; pulling away from Kira and looking under the bench, where grass had grown to at least a foot tall, and the dirt was still very moist.

"Eww," she frowned, before she saw Kira jump off the bench, ready to knock her to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaylee yelled, running away, back into the court, before Kira gently pushed her to the ground. She once again tickled Kaylee's sides, and then pulled away.

Or, at least, tried too.

Kaylee had latched onto her arm, refusing to let go.

"Where is my shoe?" she asked, holding Kira hostage.

"I don't know!" Kira laughed, trying to pull away, but Kaylee was holding on tight. "I told you, I don't have it!"

Kira managed to get to her feet and pulled her arm away, before Kaylee wrapped her legs around Kira's one, and wrapped her arms as well, attaching herself fully to Kira's left leg.

"Oi!" Kira laughed, trying to shake the blonde off. "I don't have your bloody shoe! Now lemme go!"

"Not until I get my shoe!" Kaylee frowned, holding on tight so that Kira couldn't shake her off.

"Kayl, you look like a little kid," Tori laughed, smiling at her sister.

"I am a kid!" Kaylee giggled.

"No... but you actually look like a kid!" Tori smiled. "You honestly look like a five year old clinging to Kira's leg."

Dustin, who had been strangely silent up until now, laughed, turning to look over his shoulder at the two girls. He had been leaning, with his back on the wires that crissed-crossed on the fence for close to half an hour now which was about the time it had been since Kaylee shoe had gone missing.

"I can just picture an actual five year old, clinging to the other leg," he smiled.

"Kira, do you need a little help?" Kelly offered, poking her head over the fence.

Kira shook her head, taking a small step, even with Kaylee on her leg, "Naw, I can still walk with her!"

Kaylee frowned, holding on even tighter, hoping it would immobilize Kira.

"I can still walk," Kira repeated, looking down at Kaylee and smirked.

"Where did you put my shoe?" Kaylee persisted.

"Okay, munchkin, get this straight," Kira started. "_I_ _don't_ have your shoe!"

It finally clicked in Kaylee's head, as the blonde let go of Kira and stood up. She looked at Dustin and walked up behind him. She had to stand on her toes to wrap her arms around his shoulders, over the fence.

"Where are my shoes?" she asked him. Dustin shrugged.

Kaylee figured it was best to leave him alone and moved onto the other two girls.

"Are you sitting on it?" she asked, looking between Tori and the wall of the school. Tori leaned forward, showing Kaylee there was nothing there.

"Kelly," Kaylee frowned, looking over at the red head. "Up."

Kelly stood up on command, proving to Kaylee that there was nothing behind her. Kaylee frowned.

By now, Kira was back outside the court, watching the youngest girl struggle to locate her shoe.

"Kira, where is it?"

"I don't have it? What's don't you get?" Kira frowned. "_I don't have it!"_

"The 'I' part," Kaylee laughed. "I've never understood it."

"Alright," Dustin smirked. "How about this: Kira doesn't have your shoe."

"Nope, who is this Kira person?" Kaylee teased, looking directly at Kira.

"Hey!"

"Okay," Dustin sighed. "That person doesn't have your shoe."

"Who is she?" Kaylee asked as Dustin pointed to Kira. Kira frowned, aiming a playful death glare at Kaylee.

"Okay, want another hint?" Tori laughed. "Nor Kelly, nor I, nor Kira has your shoe."

"Dustin!" Kaylee yelled running back to her boyfriend. She started poking his back, through the holes in the fence, searching for a shoe.

"AHA! That's it!" Kaylee giggled, feeling something unusually hard on his back. Dustin laughed, happy his girlfriend had finally figured it out. He pulled the shoe out of his sweeter and gave it to her.

"Thank you," she smiled, kissing him before throwing her shoes at Kira.

"Kayl, you know..." Dustin stopped, realising that no matter how much he tried to teach her, Kaylee would never learn anything from her experiences. "Never mind."

Kira took the shoes and ran inside.

Kaylee sat down on the bench, taking Kira's spot, while Tori walked inside the school as well to put her lunch bag away in Kaylee's locker.

"She's going to put your shoes in the trash, you know that, right?" Kelly laughed.

"I know," Kaylee nodded. "But I don't care."

Kira walked back outside and smiled, wiping her hands of the "dust" as she pulled Kaylee off the bench, reclaiming her spot.

Dustin sunk down so he was sitting on the ground.

"Where did you put them?" Kaylee asked the Rockstar.

"I don't know," Kira shrugged. Kaylee accepted this for now and smiled.

Dustin's eyes suddenly widened, before he jumped up, slapping his pants.

"Ants!" he yelled, shaking his butt. "Ants! Ants in my pants!"

The girls giggled, watching as Dustin got the last of the ants out. He then tried to squish them for having violated him.

"NO!" Kaylee frowned, stopping her boyfriend. Dustin laughed.

Kaylee was a very empathetic individual. Just by the way someone was acting, she would know if they had a bad day, or a great one. Sometimes, she just needed to catch a glimpse of the person to know what they were feeling exactly. It was a very useful tool for when Kaylee was around Kira. If the dirty blonde was having a horrible day, it was best not to annoy her, even if it was playfully. Kaylee would be able to sense Kira's bad day, and knew when to step back. She also knew the exact moments that Kira needed hugs, and when she needed to be left alone.

Because of her strong empathetic sense, Kaylee found herself unable to kill even the smaller of bugs. She said she could sense their pain and despair when you would squish them or step on them. Dustin had witnessed this when Kaylee was at his place and had spotted a spider on the wall. She had tried killing it was a tissue, but as her fingers squished the life out of the little creature, she felt a twinge of guilt and suddenly couldn't do it anymore. Before the spider was fully dead, she released her grip. The spider had then crawled out of the tissue and almost made it onto her arm before Kaylee freaked out and bolted to Dustin.

"No killing them!" she frowned, pushing him away from the troop of ants. "They're outside, this is their territory! You have no right to kill them!"

Kira stood on the bench, ready to jump down and squish the colony. Kaylee turned in time to see this and screamed as Kira jumped into the air. As the dirty blonde fell to the ground, Kaylee grabbed a yellow lunchbox and threw it, full strength, at the girl, hitting her in the gut.

"Ow..." Kira whined, clutching her stomach, before falling back on the bench.

"Ouch," Kelly laughed, patting her friend on the back.

"Yo, you're lucky you're not a dude," Dustin smiled. "Or that would have _hurt!"_

Kaylee merely stood there, glaring at her best friend.

"No killing them!" she growled.

"You hit me!" Kira frowned. "That's a bitch move!"

"You killed George!" Kaylee snapped. "I had too!"

"Where are your shoes?" Kira smirked, looking up at the blonde. Kaylee growled even louder. She had forgotten about her shoes. The bell for fourth was about to ring, and she needed to have them before Kira left for class.

"Kira!" Kaylee whined. "Where are my shoes?"

"C'mon," Kira giggled. Her stomach was feeling well enough to allow her to move. She took Kaylee inside the school and pointed to the spot where her shoes where hiding. "Right there."

Kaylee collected her shoes and smiled, "Thank you."

"Happy?" Kira laughed, hugging her friend.

"My socks are wet," Kaylee giggled.


End file.
